I-C-E
by jlevi
Summary: The romantic detail of Ethan's and Sarah's very first date...


_you're like… iceee…  
I-C-E..  
feels so… niceee…  
scoorchi'n mee…  
you're so… ha ha… haw ha- ha haha hottt….  
baby your luv iz soo… ha ha… haw ha-ha haha hottt…._

"I'd like to uh, ask you uh… maybe we could uh, uh..."

...

"–Sarah, would u like to go to dinner with me, tonight?

... I _can't_ believe it

"–you mean... like a date?

"–no... not like that... i mean... yeah, exactly like that... on a date."

"–sure, what the heck? could be fun..."

"–seeya tonight then..?"

"–see you tonight..."

_myy legs are nuuumb now..._

_your lo`vin be givin` me chills..._

*** Saturday* **7:35**PM** **– Sarah's Bedroom **

"–I can't believe that he actually did it... you know–?" Sarah explains to her best friend. "–I can't believe he finally asked you out!" "–I know Erica… I've just said the same thing…" Erica rolls her eyes and joins Sarah, cross-legged, on the foot of her bed.

"–how did he do it?" asks Erica, "–did he get _all_ romantic like..?" In Sarah's mind, she contemplates the scenario. "–um... he just… asked me… he was nervous… but he just came out with it…"  
"–did he bring you flowers?"

"–it wasn't a marriage proposal, Erica…"

"–I know I know..." Erica assures, "–Im just... excited. "–_you_'re excited, for _my_ date… with Ethan?" Sarah allowed the skepticism to mold itself onto her expression.

"–yes!" exclaims Erica, "–I know how you feel about Ethan, Sarah... I'm a girl too…"

:)

Sarah smiles along with her best friend; having forgot how understanding she could be in the midst of their supernatural transition.

"–so, Sarah… what you wearing for the big night?.." "I don't know!" Sarah cries, "–that's why I need your help..." Erica beams – this is just what she'd prepared for.

"–okay, don't worry girl, I've got it all under control..."

7:37**PM 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

INCOMING CALL

Ethan

**ANSWER | DECLINE**

'_hello?'  
'hey Ethan…'  
'hi, Sarah…'  
'what's up?' (__–Erica gives Sarah the, 'ooooooooo!' face.)  
'hey, um… I was just calling to tell you that… I'll be picking you up… for our date… tonight…'  
__'aw… you're too sweet, Ethan… when should I be expecting to see you?'  
'I'll be there at eight…'  
'I'll see you at eight, then..'  
'k… bye Sarah.'  
'bye Ethan…'_

**CLICK**

Sarah hangs up the phone and her eyes fall onto her best friend's.

'–_he's totally going to propose to you…'  
__'–he's not going to propose to me, Erica…'  
'_–_kissy kissy smoochi smoochi...'_

*** Saturday* **7:38**PM** **– Ethan's Bedroom**

Benny looks into the eyes of his nervous best friend. "–Well… I just can't believe it…" he whispers. Ethan smiles along – ecstatic in the sure bliss of proving someone wrong… "–I told you that I asked her out… pay up Benny."

"–her ya go... one hundred bucks... the best money I've ever spent..." Ethan timidly spares a glance at Rory. "–thanks... I think?" Benny hands over a sac full of a hundred dollars' worth of nickels. "–What you mean, you think?" he asks, catching on to his friend's apprehension.

"... I feel pimped..." Benny and Rory give a start, but Ethan simply glares at them. "–c'mon buddy, don't feel that way..." begins Benny. "Yeah, if were a girl, I wouldn't pay a dime to hook up with you..."

"–thanks Rory."

"–look... you need to buck up, buddy."  
"–yeah, you've finally scored a date with your extremely _hot _vampire babysitter, and you're acting like you've pooped your diaper or something…"

"–yeah man, I'd be thrilled if I were you…"

"–I _am_ thrilled Rory, trust me... I've been waiting a whole _year_ for this..." Ethan opens his sac of nickels and peers inside…  
"–and I'm _not _wearing a diaper, Benny."

"–then what's the problem?" Benny retrieves the chair from Ethan's computer desk and pulls it up to Ethan's bed. Ethan looks on, eager to see what kind of _advice _his friends were going to offer up next; when no one said anything, he decided it best to answer Benny's question.

" –what if she doesn't have a good time..."  
"–ughh!…" Benny and Rory sigh in unison.

_B: '–relax, Ethan... Sarah's had the hots for you, just as long as you had them for her...'  
__R: '–yeah!'_

"–the _hot's_, Benny?" Ethan and Rory both look at him.

. . .

–Benny finally gives in, "–look Ethan, your date is going to be _fine..._  
–you've got everything you need?"  
"–yeah... I think so..." Ethan admits.

Benny runs through the checklist:

B: _'lucky socks?'_

E: _'check'_

"lucky underwear?  
"–check"

"lucky cream?"

"–check... w-wait... what?"

"... just checking..." Ethan snatches the written list away from Benny and crumbles it into a ball. "–no don't throw away the–_aww!_ –no why'd you have to go and do that?" "I'm already nervous enough, Benny… I don't need some _crazy _list to throw on top of it–"  
"AS I WAS SAY-ING..." Ethan and Rory both look up at Benny...  
"–you're all set... go get her tiger..."

;)

"–alright, thanks you guys..." –Ethan makes to leave his bedroom; "–wait a sec romeo..." Benny reaches into front pocket and removes a peppermint. "–take one of these... can't have smelly chops if ya` gonna be _kiss-smoochi-smoochi..._ with your new girlfriend."

"–thanks benny..."

*** Saturday* **7:56**PM – Knight Family Residence**

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Sarah's front door opens and Ethan is staring into the eyes of his would-be father-in-law, according to Erica.

"Hi… uh… Mr. Knight…"

"–Who are you, son?

"I'm E-Eth…"

"–**WHAT!**"

"I'm E-Etha…"

"–Say it with your chest, son…"

Ethan subconsciously extends his chest…

"I'm.. S-Sarah's date…"

"–Sarah's… date..?"

"y-yes sir…"

Ethan looks away – being eager as to avoid Mr. Knights' gaze, Ethan's eyes wander to the top of Mr. Knight's big brown head **–** which is bald and glimmering under the moonlight…

"What's your name son?"

"E-Ethan Morgan."

"_Ethan Morgan" _repeats Mr. Knight.

"Wait a minute son… do I know you?.."

"n-no sir…"

"–yes I do… I caught you going through my mail box a whiles back…"

_**Um**__mm…_

"Hey daddy… hi Ethan…" Sarah joins her father under the threshold, blind to fact that her presence was a new-found comfort to Ethan.

"–hi Sarah..." Ethan squeals.

"–Sarah, honey… do you know this kid?"

"Yes daddy, his name is _Ethan_, and he's my date…" Mr. Knight scratches at his beard and runs a hand across the top of his big brown head – which is bald and glimmering under the moonlight…

"–I see…"

_**muah!**_

"–love you daddy, I'll see you in a few…" says Sarah after she kisses her father on the cheek and steps out of the doorway into Ethan's company.

"…be back by eleven…"

"Hey Ethan, ready `ta go?"

"–sure, um… _wow_, Sarah… you look beautiful…" Prior to Ethan's arrival, Erica found time to curl Sarah's hair, and she helped her pick out an outfit. They decided it best for Sarah to wear her all-black spaghetti cocktail dress that stops beneath the collarbone. "–and your dress is amazing…"

"–thanks... " blinks Sarah.

"–Erica's choice…"

Ethan smiles; "–it looks better on you."  
**;**)

Sarah's left without anything to say. "Shall we?" he asks, reaching out to caress her hand. "–yes, we shall... where are we going, anyways?" she replies. "–somewhere you probably won't expect."

'– _k…'_

"Your dad _hates _me, you know."

"–My dad doesn't _hate _you, Ethan… he's just a little high strong…"

"What's his obsession with me talking with my _chest?_"

"Ugh! He said that to you!?"

"Yeah…"

"–OMG... I hate it when he says that to people…" Understandingly, Ethan nods and runs a shy hand alongside one of her black curls.

"–what's the deal with that, anyways?" he finally asks. "–my dad was stationed in the army when I was a little girl; apparently they used to walk around with phones taped to their shirts, or something…"

_HaHaHaHaHa :D :D_

"… that was kind of… corny, wasn't it…" admits Sarah. _"Well…" _reads Ethan's expression.

Sarah brings both of her hands to a rest on the top of her head. "….Omg, it's happening…" "–What's happening?" Ethan questions.

"–I'm becoming _LAAA**A**__**ME…**"_Sarah frowns – a frown that says her worst dreams had come true.

"–um… Sarah?  
"–I've gone past the point of _no_ return… "

"s-Sarah?"  
"_–all_ _because _I agreed to go on a date with–" "SARAH?.."

"–Haha! Just kidding. You should've seen the look on-your-face…"  
**:**P

Ethan exhales the biggest sigh and smiles along – _relief_, never described Ethan as it does now.

"Yeah… you got me for a minute, Sarah… you… _lame_… I mean c'mon… not possible…"

Sarah's expression takes a turn towards fluttered – having heard something _totally_ unexpected, she smiles at Ethan, and says, "Aww Ethan, that was sweet…"

"It true…" Sarah's hand finds its way into the palm of Ethan's…

"–thank you…"

"–you're welcome, Sarah."

"_uh ehm…"_ – the sound of Sarah changing the subject…

"–where are you taking me?" "I'm not going to tell you…" "–Uh! Why not?" "–cause, I'm just not telling you…" "_–ugh! _fine… you know... I thought you'd never ask me out, Ethan.."

"–so did I... took me a whole year."

–Sarah laughs, "–well... It's the thought that counts, right?" she says, tugging at his fingers. "You're right, Sarah."

"–Ethan, can I ask you something?" "Sure, what's up?"

"–what took you so long?" as _un_prepared as he was to answer that question, Ethan at_least _tried to give her something.

"i-i... honestly?"

"–yeah" she replies.

"–I always thought you'd say no." "ahh... so you were pre-judging me..." "c'mon... let's be real... would you have said yes?" he reasons. Sarah sarcastically rubs her chin. "–hmm... iono, maybe if you were wearing your lucky underwear, then yeah... you woulda had a pretty good chance..." she says.

E: _Umm…_

"–im just kidding, Ethan... the answer is yes..." Ethan smiles at this.

"I would have said yes..."

–Ethan fist bumps the open air, mouthing _"YESSSS!" _in hush-tone.

Playfully, Sarah smiles along and rolls her eyes. "Boys… anyways, where are you taking me, Casanova..? I'm going to tell my dad that you kidnapped me," she teases.

Ethan points ahead, forcing out all of the thoughts of the things Mr. Knight would do to him if something ever happened to his precious daughter…

"–not far… see, we're almost there" he says, directing her attention.

_S: The school?_

**. . .**

_S:The __**gazeeboo! :) :)**_

"–you told me that this was your favorite place to relax, so… I thought.. why not?" he explains.

"–this.. _was _unexpected, Ethan… I'm havin` a great time already…"


End file.
